1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and corresponding method for interconnecting photographed images with an abbreviated number.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Mobile communication terminals now provide many additional functions besides the basic call function. For example, users can now access the Internet, play videos, listen to music, perform scheduling tasks, play games, etc. In addition, with the increase in functions, the amount of menu options provided on the terminal has also increased.
Further, users can now store a variety of content on their terminal. For example, users can store pictures, music files (e.g., MP3 files), word document files, phonebook listings, as well as other types of data. Therefore, it is often cumbersome and time consuming for a user to search through the variety of different content stored on their terminal.